Sur les toits
by S-moonshine
Summary: Une rencontre nocturne sur les toits de Poudlard.. OneShot DM/HG


**Résumé : **Une rencontre sur les toits de Poudlard. OneShot.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination débordante de JK. Rowling !

**Couple : **Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger

Je me glissai silencieusement par l'embrasure de la fenêtre et la refermai derrière moi. Enfin seule... Harry et Ron me croyait à la bibliothèque. Je me retins de rire. Le vent frais m'ébouriffai les cheveux, je fermai les yeux un moment. Je posai ma baguette un peu plus loin et m'allongeai pour regarder le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Je repérai la grande ourse, la petite, et même le W de Cassiopée. Cette année était passée bien trop vite: j'avais été promue Préfète-en-Chef, Lord Voldemort était enfin mort, nombreux Mangemorts étaient encore en cavale mais beaucoup de leurs enfants avaient été innocentés. Drago Malefoy avait eu cette chance là. Enfin chance.. Il avait choisi notre camp de son plein gré, voulant à tout pris renverser le mage noir. Il fut d'une aide précieuse grâce à ses renseignements.

Malgré la fraicheur, mes joues s'embrasèrent. C'était tout bonnement ridicule. A chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait de le croiser ou de penser à lui, je m'empourprai. Ridicule, Hermione ! Reprends-toi, Merlin ! En même temps, c'était normal que je rougisse, vu comme il était séduisant, ses yeux étaient tellement vifs que je pouvais jamais détourner le regard, ne fut-ce qu'un instant.. Arrête Hermione, arrête ça tout de suite ! Ma conscience se débattait contre mes hormones, mais rien à faire, la bataille était perdue d'avance. Un bruit attira mon attention et mon coeur bondit.

-Granger !

- Malefoy ! m'écriai-je, tout en me relevant, prenant bien garde d'abaisser ma jupe avec ce vent. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je pourrai te poser la même question, à croire que tu me cherchais, répliqua-t-il, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'elles avaient l'air douces... Chut chut chut, maudites hormones !

-Je viens ici depuis la cinquième année, bien que cela ne te regardes pas, me repris-je. Il avait sans doute remarqué mon regard puisque son sourire s'agrandit.

-Allons, Hermione, continua-t-il, je sais pourquoi tu es là. Mais j'aimerai que tu l'avoues de plein gré, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Son sourire était vraiment à tomber. Pour me donner contenance, je lui tournai le dos, et regardai au loin, vers le lac, sans réellement prêter attention au paysage. Sa présence m'empêchai de réfléchir, c'était insupportable. Il se déplaça pour se mettre à mes côtés et regardai lui aussi au loin. Je le fixai du coin de l'oeil. Nos relations avaient changé en une année. Notre haine mutuelle s'était peu à peu atténuée pour parvenir à des échanges polis, bien que toujours vifs. Une réelle complicité s'était installée, mais depuis peu, il m'attirait, irrésistiblement. C'était un fait, je ne pouvais pas me le cacher. Mais à lui, si.

-Ecoute, Malefoy...

-Drago, me coupa-t-il. Je m'appelle Drago, je te l'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois. Il pouffa, chose inhabituelle pour lui, bien que ses rires se faisaient de plus en plus fréquent.

-J'aime bien t'appeler Malefoy, on ne change pas les mauvaises habitudes. J'étais venue ici pour réfléchir, simplement réfléchir, repris-je. Pas pour toi.

-Je t'embêtais, Hermione, dit-il en souriant. Je ne viens jamais ici, je suis simplement venue te voir ce soir. C'est bientôt la fin de l'année et comme nous avons peu de cours en commun, je voulais profiter de toi encore un peu, avant que l'on soit diplômés.

Sa réflexion me fit chaud au coeur mais mes sentiments pour lui me rendait réticente. Il le sentait, j'en étais sûre. J'étais tendue telle un arc quand il était près de moi. Il s'approcha encore, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la situation.

-Je.. Merci. C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de se parler depuis quelques temps. Pas trop stressé pour les ASPICs qui arrivent? le questionnai-je, à tout hasard, évitant à nouveau de le regarder.

-Hermione, Hermione... Il s'approcha et me fit face. Ce n'est pas de cette façon-là que je veux profiter de toi.

Je m'empourprai et il continua:

-Tu ne veux rien dire, ou même me l'avouer, mais je n'ai pas peur, moi. Alors excuses moi, mais je ne veux pas passer une seule autre nuit sans toi.

Et sur ces mots, il m'embrassa.


End file.
